Just Play Along
by Free-Spirited Dreamer
Summary: To impress his ex-wife, and after a crazy turn of events, Sokka has Toph and Lin pose as his wife and daughter. What hilarious shenanigans will await this fake happy family?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

**1. Reunions Are Awkward and Bittersweet**

A long sigh escaped Sokka's lips as he gazed out the window of his office. Springtime had just begun to blossom, and the weather that day was perfect, far too perfect to stay cooped up inside. _What a day,_ he thought, _I should be out shopping, or at home in my garden._ The Councilman was ripped from his thoughts when his office phone echoed in his ears.

"Councilman Sokka here."

"Hey Sokka, it's me."

In an instant Sokka's face lit up. "Hey Toph! How's Republic City's esteemed Chief of Police doing?"

"She's fine, a little sleep deprived but what else is new, right?"

He chuckled. "I hear ya, so what's up?"

"I need a favor," she confessed, her tone becoming more serious. "Could you pick up Lin from school today? I'd do it myself, but I can already tell this is going to be one of those days where I'm going to wind up coming home late."

A sad smile appeared on Sokka's face. "No problem, so how is Lin?"

"She's fine," Toph sighed, "at least she pretends to be, she won't tell me otherwise."

The Coucilman's face fell. It had been exactly one year since Toph's estranged husband passed away. Everyone, including him was not only worried about Lin, but Toph as well. Of course he knew Toph was only trying to be strong for Lin's benefit, however, now it was as if his old friend wasn't feeling anything at all. Denial had become Toph's best friend, and apparently it has rubbed off on Lin too. _Must be a family trait,_ he thought.

"...So you'll do it?" Toph asked after a moment of pause.

"Sure," he answered, "I'd be happy to."

"Great, just tell Lin I'll be home in time enough to make dinner."

"Only if you make enough for me," he teased.

A small laugh escaped the Chief's lips, which made Sokka feel good. "Sure thing, bye."

"See ya."

Sokka hung up the phone and immediately looked at the time. Lin would be getting out of school in two hours, and since her school was on the other side of town, that would be a half-hour ride on a carriage. In the end, the Councilman settled on walking since the weather was so nice. He quickly finished some paper work and took the rest of the day off.

The walk to Lin's school wasn't so bad. In fact, Sokka made it about ten minutes before school would let out, so he stood and waited with a few other parents who came early. During that time he thought of jokes, funny stories from his childhood, anything to cheer up the ten year old. Lin was going through a difficult time, her and her father were really close, and he knew her mother working another late night wouldn't help matters any. Unfortunately, since he was so deep in thought, he didn't notice two people approaching him, one of them was a woman in her late forties, her auburn hair resting on her shoulders, with her arm wrapped securely around her companion's waist. As soon as the woman set her eyes on the Councilman, she obviously had to say something.

"Sokka? Is that you?" the woman asked.

His eyes widened, he lost all thought and couldn't feel his legs. He knew that voice anywhere...

"Suki?"

A warm smile spread across her face. "It's so good to see you...you remember Jun, right?" She gestured to the man beside her.

Without realizing, a fake smile appeared on Sokka's face. "Oh how could I forget Jun," he said through gritted teeth. Jun stood at about an inch and a half taller than Sokka. He was tan, good looking, was very well built with broad muscular shoulders, and had a thick head full of wavy hair, the same color as his milk chocolate eyes. After all these years Jun still looked the same as the last time Sokka saw him, only this time he had clothes on.

"So what brings you two to Republic City?" Sokka asked, as if he really cared.

Jun responded by wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Well, Suki and I have been working so much lately, I thought we needed a change of scenery. You know I could never pass up a chance to visit Republic City."

"Yeah," Sokka mumbled, "it's great."

"I'll say," said Jun without looking at him, "it's where Suki and I first met." He lifted her chin and rubbed his nose against her's, which earned him a light punch from the woman. "Jun," she giggled.

Sokka was mortified. Why did the universe hate him so much to have his ex-wife and her husband show up and flaunt thier relationship in his face? What on earth did he do to deserve this? And why couldn't he just drop dead right now?

"So Sokka," said Suki, breaking the awkward tension. "Jun and I were headed to the tea shop down the street, how about you come along. It would be so nice to catch up."

His mind was racing. _Think of something, ANYTHING! _"Gee, I'd love to Suki, but I have to pick up my...my...daugther." He nearly whispered the last word.

Both Suki and Jun's jaw dropped. "Wow Sokka, I didn't know you were a father," Suki said, astonished.

Even Sokka's mouth was hung open, he couldn't believe he just said that, but it was too late to back down now. "YEP!" He nearly shouted, "she's my precious little Linny- ooh and there she is!" He ran to the girl as she exited the school building and picked her up in a bear hug. "Here she is! My sweet little girl! Come give your Daddy a big hug!"

Lin could only stare wide-eyed at her Uncle Sokka, and the two strangers standing behind him. _Daddy? Did he just say he's my Daddy? _" Hey, you're not my- mmph!"

"Lin." Sokka covered her mouth with his calloused hands. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something." He turned to Suki and Jun. "Could you excuse us a moment, we need some father- daughter time." The Councilman carried Lin aside so they were out of Suki and Jun's earshot. As soon as he placed the young earthbender back on the ground, she ripped his hand away from her mouth.

"Alright, who are those people and why did you tell them I'm your daughter?!" she shouted.

"Shh!" He placed a finger over his lips. "Look, you've got to help me out here Lin," he begged in a hushed tone, "that's my ex-wife Suki and her husband Jun"

Confusion struck the girl's face. "You used to be married, Uncle Sokka?"

"Shh! Yes, but we divorced two years before you were even born. She left me so she could be with Jun."

Lin processed the information and nodded. "Okay I get it, but what I don't get is why you told them I'm your daughter."

"I don't know OKAY!" he tried to lower his voice. "But I can't back down now." His eyes grew big. "Please Lin, you have to pretend to be my daughter, just for the afternoon."

"No."

"Please, I'll give you anything you want- anything."

This peaked Lin's interest. "Anything?"

He nodded. "Name it, and it's yours."

Lin used her mother's teachings, and knew he was being sincere. "Okay, I want to go to the Pro-bending Championship Match tomorrow night."

"But tomorrow's a school night."

"Then forget about me pretending to be your daughter." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," he sighed. _Toph will never let me hear the end of this._

"And," Lin continued, "I want one of your swords."

He gasped. "One of my swords, but you don't even know how to use it."

"Do you want my help or not?" she questioned.

"Alright, deal," he sighed as they shook hands. "You sure drive a hard bargain, kid."

"I am my mother's daughter," she smirked.

"That you are," the Councilman replied.

She laughed and Sokka was speechless, this was the first time he'd seen Lin laugh or smile since her father passed away. However, instead of dwelling on the subject, the two headed back to where Jun and Suki were standing. "Suki, Jun," said Sokka, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lin."

Lin smiled at the couple, which caused Suki to approach her and pinch the girl's cheeks. "Oh Sokka she's adorable, and what a lovely name."

"How old are you Miss Lin?" Jun asked.

"Ten."

"Wow, you're a big girl," Suki smiled.

"Not big enough unfortunately," she replied, which earned a laugh from the adults.

"She must be quite a handful," Jun said.

Sokka patted the girl on the head. "Oh she is, she's a real spit-fire."

"You guys have to have tea with us," Suki pleaded, "so we can catch up and get to know Lin."

"Sure, let's do it," cheered Sokka, who started to follow the couple, that is until Lin pulled on his sleeve to cease his movement.

"And I get to order whatever I want, no complaints." She whispered in his ear.

"Come on Lin," he groaned, "we already agreed on the terms."

"Do it or I'll march right over there and tell them the truth," she warned.

Sokka could only roll his eyes. "Alright, deal."

"Deal," she smirked.


	2. Tea, Two Exes, Her Husband, and Lin

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry this took so long for me to update. With my job, school, and baby-sitting my niece I barely have free time to do anything else. To those who like my story, I'm sorry for pulling the other chapters. When I first started writing this story I had so many ideas for it, and as I kept writing I had some idea changes, so without further delay... here's chapter 2 rewritten. **

** , Two Exes, Jun, Lin, And a Few More Lies**

"More tea?" asked the waiter who approached the table where Suki, Jun, Sokka, and Lin occupied.

"Yes please," said Lin as she shot a mischievious smirk towards Sokka. "May I have another slice of cake, Dad?" She used emphasis on the last word.

The Councilman just rolled his eyes. "Knock yourself out," he groaned. The young earthbender smiled at the waiter. "And another slice of cake please."

Suki smiled. "She's so well mannered. I can't believe you have a daughter Sokka, although she doesn't look anything like you."

The girl blurt out "Yeah, I look like my mom, they don't call me Lin Bei Fong for nothing." Her voice booming with pride.

Suki was speechless."Wait, did you say Bei Fong? As in your mother is Toph Bei Fong?" She said in absolute shock. "So that must mean Sokka, you and Toph must be-"

"That's right! We're married," Sokka blurt out without thinking,"Toph and I- we're married now." Three things happened after Sokka's outburst; Suki's jaw dropped, Jun looked completely confused, and Lin choked on her tea and broke into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?", Jun asked the young girl out of concern. She nodded. "I'm fine." Then laughed to herself. Sokka would have glared at the child in response, but he was still shocked by his own words. _I can't believe I just said that_, he thought, _Why did I say that? _Unfortunately, before Sokka could even attempt to correct himself, Suki's open mouth curved into a wide open smile.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Suki turned to get a better look at Lin. "I definitely see it now, why Lin looks just like Toph when she was a kid." She smiled at Sokka. "So how long have you and Toph been married?"

The Councilman turned to Lin, who shoved cake and tea in her mouth to keep from having to respond.

_Tell the truth!_ A voice from the back of his head shouted, which he decided to ignore. "We've been married for... eleven glorious years now."

"Well that's great, Sokka," said Jun, "you seem like you're really happy."

"Oh, I am," he blurt out, "who wouldn't be with the world's most beautiful, most amazing woman in the world, she's my rock, my soul, my everything, she's- OW!"

Sokka was cut off by Lin kicking him violently under the table. "Uh, I think we all get it Dad." By the harsh tone of her voice, and the look in her eyes, Sokka realized he had gone too far. _Maybe I should just tell Suki the truth_, he thought.

"I'm really happy for you Sokka," Suki confessed, while lowering her voice a little. "You know, I always felt bad about our marriage ending the way it did, especially after the reporters got ahold of the story and blew it out of proportion."

" Yeah, I remember" The Councilman grunted.

"Anyway," she continued,"All I'm saying is I'm glad you're finally okay. And you and Toph, you two did always have this special connection. I'm happy for you guys."

Sokka couldn't have felt more like a jerk. "Suki." he sighed, the truth is-"

"OOh! I have an idea," Suki interrupted, " we should all have dinner together."

As soon as the words escaped the woman's lips Lin, once again choked on her food and broke into another coughing fit. Out of concern, Suki placed a hand over the girl's. "Are you sure you're alright, dear?"

She put her hand over her mouth and swallowed slowly. "I'm fine, really," Lin reassured, "dinner, yeah... Mom's going to love that." Sokka knew she was being sarcastic, and the second Lin's eyes met his he knew what they were telling him.

_I'm a dead man for sure_, he sighed to himself. "Thanks for the offer Suki, but Toph and I have pretty busy schedules, plus I'd hate to impose on you two," he lied, desperate to get her to drop the subject.

"It's no trouble," his ex-wife reassured, "Jun and I were actually having dinner with a friend of ours tomorrow night, Howi, the advisor to Chief Kohana."

This peaked Sokka's interest so much he continued to ignore the voice in the back of his head. "You mean Chief Kohana of the Southern Watertribe?" After his father grew ill, it was decided that he step down as Chief and Kohana, who once served in the Southern Watertribe army took his place. "I've been trying to get a meeting with him for months," he said.

"Well, you're in luck," Jun replied, "we're having dinner with Howi and his wife tomorrow night at Kuang's Cuisine,you and your wife should join us."

"Really?" Sokka asked.

"Sure," said Suki, "I'm sure we could change the reservation to six guests instead of four, besides it will be great to catch up with Toph, man, I don't think I've seen her in thirteen years."

"Yeah, I know she'll be happy to see you too," said Sokka, running a hand through his wolf-tail nervously.

"Uh, Dad," said Lin, who was already out of her seat."I think we should get going, I do have homework to do."

"That's right," he replied, "I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow night, said Jun, "Kuang's Cuisine , eight o'clock."

"Kuang's Cuisine at eight," he repeated, "it's a date."

As Sokka walked Lin home he continued to play the events of that afternoon over and over in his head. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_, he berated,_ I just told my ex-wife that Toph and I are married and have a child together. Why couldn't I just tell Suki the truth? And how will I ever get Toph to go along with this? _Not even he knew the answer to his racing thoughts, fortunately he was ripped from them when Lin burst out laughing.

"Ha! I c-can't b-believe you Uncle Sokka."

"Hmph! Yeah, thanks for laughing back there," he grimaced, "were you trying to give me away or what?"

"Hey, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at what Mom's going to do when she finds out about today. She's totally going to kill you."

Suddenly Sokka felt nauseous as an image of an infuriated Toph entered his mind, however, he didn't have time to harp on the subject as Lin grabbed his arm, ceasing his movement. The Councilman looked down to see the girl's cheerful face had quickly turned melancholy. "What's the matter, Lin?" he asked, concerned.

"Look Sokka, she said softly, "maybe you should just go back and tell Suki the truth."

Confusion struck the Councilman's face. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think you should let Mom go through with this," she answered.

Sokka sighed. " Lin, I know it wasn't right for me to lie back there, but it's just for one night, I'm sure Toph won't mind."

Lin's frown deepened. "It's not the lying part, it's what the lie is about that worries me."

Now Sokka was really confused. What did Lin mean by that? _Kids_. He patted the girl on her head in reassurance. "Don't worry Lin," he said, "everything will be fine, you let me handle your Mother."

"Oh, I plan on it," she said as she continued to walk in silence, wandering to herself how someone as old as Sokka be so stupid.

The Coucilman remained silent as well as his own mind began to wander back to his best friend, and her possible reaction to what happend this afternoon. Eventually he pushed his fears aside. _I've got nothing to worry about_, he thought to himself, _It's just for one night. Besides, after everything I've been through, Toph will be more than happy to go along with this._

(***)

"No way! Absolutely not!" Toph shouted, sitting on her living room couch as Sokka and Lin stood in front of her.

"Does this mean I can still go to the pro-bending championships tomorrow?" asked Lin.

"Go to your room young lady," Toph ordered, "we'll discuss this as soon as I'm finished with dumbass over here."

"Yes Ma'am," she nodded before going upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as she was gone, Sokka released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. " Toph, I-"

Toph silenced him by raising her hand. " I ask you to do one simple thing, to pick my daughter up from school."

"Just hear me out-"

"Forget it, Sokka," she cut off, "there is no way I'm doing this."

"But-"

"And why the hell did you tell them we're married in the first place?!"

"Look, it wasn't my fault... well not entirely my fault," he said. "When Lin told Suki you're her Mother, after I already told her she's my daughter- she just assumed we were married. By then it was too late, I didn't want Suki to think I was a liar."

"But you are lying, Sokka," she pointed out.

"I know," he admited, "but if I had told Suki the truth it would only prove what a loser I am." He put his hands in his pockets. "Look at me, I'm still in the same place I was thirteen years ago since Suki and I divorced."

Toph shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing...I...I guess I just thought I'd be in a different place by now. Like maybe I would have remarried, had a kid of my own, do something really great like- I don't know find a cure for the common cold or something."

Toph barked in laughter, which caused the Councilman to glare at the woman. "Gee- I'm glad you find my misery so funny."

Toph grew silent quickly after his remark. "Come on Sokka, If you listen to yourself you'd be laughing too." Her face softened. "You are not a loser, you're one of Republic City's leaders, people respect and look up to you. You're intelligent, funny, you could go to that restaurant as you are and still be the most interesting, amazing guy in the room."

Sokka was speechless, he was flattered really. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." He tried to hide the blush he didn't even realize was there.

" Is it working?" she joked. They both laughed. " So what if you haven't accomplished everything you thought you would by now, think of all the things you've accomplished so far as Councilman, like...," she trailed off. "...Uh... ooh!- you made me the Chief of Police," Toph pointed out, "think of all those crooks who could be out there terrorizing the city had you not appointed me with the task of keeping they're asses in line."

Sokka laughed. "Is that a laugh I here?" Toph smiled, "nice to see you back to you're usual self." Her smile faded a little. " But seriously Sokka, I thought you were over the divorce."

"I am," he replied, "I just- I haven't seen Suki since and I guess I just panicked, I swear I was going to tell her the truth, but then she brought up the dinner with Chief Kohana's advisor and..."

A frown marred the Chief's face. "Alright, I can see where this is going,"she sighed, "Sokka, I don't care how this makes you look to Suki, her husband, or the king of the freakin' world, I am not pretending to be your wife."

"But it's just for one night," he pleaded.

"I said no and that's final." She said darkly.

Sokka was just about to give up when a thought occured to him. "You know Toph, I didn't want to do this, but you give me no choice."

The Chief pinched the bridge between her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled, pleased that she took the bait. "You were so busy telling me 'no' you failed to pay attention to what was going on with Lin."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"She laughed," he replied simply.

Toph's demeaner physically changed, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly. Since her husband died Lin had become distant. Despite her attempts, she couldn't get her daughter to open up to her, let alone deal with her grief. She couldn't even get her to smile anymore, so to hear she was laughing, despite the circumstances was a big deal for the Chief of Police. "Really? ...S-She was laughing?"

"Like a hyena-cat," he smiled. Sokka used this opportunity to kneel before his friend, taking her hands in his. "Listen Toph, I know you don't approve of this, but please for Lin's sake, will you please, pretty please, pretend to be my wife tomorrow night?"

Toph snorted. "That has got to be the most pathetic fake proposal I've ever heard." This earned a laugh from both her and Sokka.

"...So... what's your answer?" he asked softly.

There was a moment of pause as Toph pondered everything in her head. When she shot a glare at the Councilman sweat perfused down his face, however, her face quickly softened as she let out a long, exhausted sigh. "Fine, I'll play along with your stupid little charade."

Immediately Sokka jumped up and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Toph! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-"

"But," she cut off, "here are the rules; there will be no inappropriate touching, no pet names, and absolutely no kissing."

A frown marred Sokka's face. "Come on, Toph, we have to be believable, we have to use pet names sometimes- ooh, how about I call you 'my queen.'

"Whatever, but still no kissing."

"Toph, there has to be a little kissing."

"Alright," she sighed, "you can kiss me on the cheek."

"Mouth."

"Sokka," she groaned.

"Toph, we're pretending to be a happily married couple, if we want to be convincing we have to kiss on the mouth."

"Okay, okay," she gritted through her teeth, "you can kiss me one time on the mouth." She pointed her finger in his face. "But no tongue."

The Councilman nodded and shook her hand. "Deal."

"Deal," she agreed.

"Thanks Toph, I really appreciate this."

"Whatever," she sighed.

Sokka was just about to walk out the door, but turned to face his friend. "Remember we're having dinner with them at Kuang's Cuisine tomorrow night at eight o'clock, so wear something nice."

"No problem," she answered.

"Oh, and wear your meteor bracelet around your neck."

Confusion struck her face. "Wait- why?"

"Remember we're suppose to be married, if you wear your meteor bracelet around your neck we can say that was your betrothal necklace."

Toph could only roll her eyes and shake her head. "Fine, it's only for one night anyway."

"Thanks again Toph," Sokka said going up to his friend and pulling her into a hug. "You are the best friend in the whole entire world."

"Yeah," she groaned, "and your the biggest moron in the world." She shot one of her famous punches at the Councilman's arm. "Just get out of here before I change my mind." The two shared one more laugh before Sokka left Toph's home, for the moment the Chief was enjoying the peaceful solitude of the sudden silence, that is until she sensed someone sitting at the bottom of stairs.

"I thought I told you to go to your room young lady," Toph said, not facing the girl.

Lin didn't respond at first, she kept her eyes focused to the floor while fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Mom..." she trailed off. This wasn't easy for her. For months she struggled with this, but somehow, after the day's events, she found the strength to confront her mother on the issue."Mom... why are you pretending to be happy?"

Caught off guard by the question, Toph immediately turned in the direction of her daughter's voice.

"What are you talking about?"

Lin lifted her head, forcing herself to stare into her mother's sightless eyes. "You know what." She took in a deep breath. "Why are you pretending to be fine when you and I both know you're not? You can fool your officers, your friends, but I hear you when you're up every night, crying."

Toph was too shocked to speak, but quickly hardened herself. "I don't want to talk about it."

Lin sighed. "I know you don't want to, but I think you need -"

"What I need is for you to go to your room, kiddo," she cut off, "dinner will be ready soon."

"Yes Ma'am," Lin sighed as she lowered her head and returned upstairs. Once she was alone again, Toph slowly rose to her feet and entered her kitchen suddenly feeling a rush of emotions sweep over her. It seemed like yesterday her kitchen used to be full of music and laughter, now just still silence. As she placed the broth on the stove, she started mincing the vegetables, in an instant, it was as if she could still feel his hands on hers, slowly helping her, careful she wouldn't cut herself. This used to be her favorite part. True, it irritated her how protective he was at times- but she'd give anything just to have that moment again.

She didn't wipe away the single tear that fell from her cheek, instead she dumped the vegetables in the pot and turned on the stove. Not wanting to worry her daughter (or get confronted by her) again Toph went to her kitchen sink and turned on the faucet, so her quiet sobs could be drowned out by the running water.


	3. Couples Night

3. **Couples Night**

Sokka paced back and forth in front of Kuang's Cuisine, sweating like a cow-pig. It was one minute before eight o'clock and his 'wife' still hadn't shown up yet. "Come on, Toph," he said aloud, fiddling with his collar. "Everyone's already inside waiting for us."

"Sorry I'm late!" Toph shouted, as she met Sokka at the front door of the restaurant. "I was waiting on Aang and Tenzin to take Lin to the Pro-bending Championships tonight."

Sokka's jaw dropped. If he hadn't seen it he wouldn't believe it. Toph was out of her police uniform and dressed in a sleeveless pale yellow gown that stopped at her mid-calves. And her hair was half up and out her face, falling to her tailbone. Her feet were also clean and pedicured, with her meteor bracelet wrapped around her neck, as promised. When he realized he was beginning to stare at his best friend, he immediately shook away the weird feelings that were swimming inside him.

"Wow Toph, you look amazing," he confessed.

She smiled. "Thanks, but I can't take the credit. Lin did everything, she even picked the dress."

"Well tell her I said nice job," he chuckled. Sokka's chuckle died when he got a closer look at his friend. Toph's face was pale, paler than normal, and she had bags under her eyes so big she could pack and carry herself away in them. "Toph, are you alright?" He asked softly, "you look like you didn't sleep much."

Her smile faded. "I didn't," she answered quickly, "but I'm fine, I've just been really swamped with work lately." The Councilman processed her words but wasn't convinced. Something was bothering her, and she's obviously trying to hide it from him. Concerned, Sokka grabbed his best friend by her wrist, forcing her to face him.

"What's going on, Toph?" he questioned.

"Nothing." She tried to free herself from the man's grasp, unfortunately her resistance only made him tighten his grip on her.

"Toph, you don't have to shut me out. We're best friends, you know you can tell me anything." Knowing how stubborn she is, Sokka could only hope this approach would allow her to open up to him.

Toph sighed. After the talk she had with her daughter the previous day, and after another sleepless night, she didn't have the patience nor the energy to have this particular conversation with Sokka. In the end, she pulled her wrist free from the his grasp. "There's nothing to talk about," she deadpanned, "I said I'm fine."

"But-"

"Keep it up and you'll be going in that restaurant alone," she warned darkly.

This shut the Councilman up quickly. "Okay, I'll drop it," he sighed while slipping his arm through her's. "We better go inside. We're already five minutes late."

Toph nodded and the two finally entered the restaurant, with fake smiles on their faces as they met their party who was seated at a table in the back of the restaurant. Suki and Jun were sitting side by side with a couple dressed in formal watertribe clothing. Being from the Watertribe, the couple had the same olive complexion and blue eyes as the rest of the Watertribe natives. The man was a few years older than Sokka with a clean shaven face while wearing his hair in a low ponytail. His wife was an attractive woman, no older than Suki, with her hair up in a low bun.

As soon as Suki saw them a warm smile spread across her face as she rose to her feet. "There you are," she said cheerfully, "I was getting worried."

Sokka scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about that. We promised Lin we'd let her go to the Pro-bending Championships tonight."

Toph turned her attention to the woman in front of her. "Hey Suki, it's been awhile," she said with a forced smile.

"Yes it has," she replied, pulling her old friend into a hug, "thirteen years, and why didn't you tell me you and Sokka got married?"

"Well, it's so hard to believe sometimes I still have to remind myself." Toph joked.

Suki laughed. "Well that's wonderful, really." She gestured them to follow her to the table. "Come on, there's some people I'd like you to meet. Sokka and Jun already know each other. Jun, this is Toph Bei Fong, Sokka's wife, and Sokka, Toph, this is Howi, the advisor to the Chief of the Southern Watertribe and this is his wife Aiyana."

The Councilman reached over to shake the Advisor's hands. "It's good to meet you finally, it's been awhile since I've been back home- with my position here and all."

"It's good to meet you too," he replied, "I've heard great things about you from Chief Kohana, and your father as well." He turned to the Chief of Police. "Though I see why you never leave Republic City, your wife is absolutely lovely."

Toph waved his compliment away with her hand. "Oh, you flatterer." As everyone took their seats, Sokka pulled Toph's chair for her, much to her annoyance. "Your chair, my Queen."

Toph played along and took her seat. "Such a gentleman,that old ball and chain of mine," she said while patting his hand.

As soon as everyone was seated the waiter came to the table. "Is everyone ready to order?"

"We are," Jun replied while turning to his wife. "Ladies first." Suki smiled. "Just a small salad for me."

"I'll have the same thing," Aiyana said, "And you dear?" Her and Howi exchanged looks. "I'll have the roasted possum-chicken," he said.

"And I'll have the smoked sea-slug," Jun said. The waiter turned to look at Sokka and Toph. "And you?"

"Two of your best steaks for me and the misses," Sokka said as he placed a hand over Toph's, which did nothing to ease her growing irritation. As soon as the waiter walked away Suki turned her attention to her old friend. "So Toph, what have you been up to? It's been so long since we last seen each other."

She shrugged. "I've just been doing the usual. Arresting people, making sure they go to court, keeping my officers in line, nothing new. Plus I'm a mother now- so now I gotta make sure I'm home by dinner time or my daughter will have my head. She's ten going on forty."

This earned her a laugh from everyone at the table. "Yes, Jun and I met Lin yesterday," said Suki, "you two must be so proud."

Jun nodded along with his wife. "She's a good kid," he added.

"She is," Toph agreed, with a solemn look on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Sokka. Howi faced the couple across from him. "Suki told us you two have been married for eleven years."

The two nodded in response. "That's right," said Sokka. Toph continued to gulp down her tea, it was her only ally at the moment. _Thank the spirits this isn't alcohol_, she thought to herself, although she'd kill for a bottle of some hard liqour right now.

"It came as a complete shock to me," Suki confessed, "I always thought Toph would end up marrying that guy she was dating at the time... oh what was his name?...Sato-Satoru! That's right. She used to be crazy about him. Hey Toph, what ever happened to Satoru?"

Immediately Sokka turned to his friend who fell completely silent. He knew she was taken off guard by Suki's question by the widening of her eyes, and the way her mouth opened slightly he knew she was at a loss for words. His heart went out to the woman, he couldn't help it. Sokka knew Satoru's death was hard on Toph, but what he couldn't understand is why she was being so secretive about it. Toph was never the kind of person to evade things, no matter what she always faced her issues head on. They used to be able to talk about anything, but since Satoru died... it was as if Toph was pushing him away, and it was really starting to make him angry.

"Toph?" Suki repeated, unsure if she heard her.

Toph's facial expression, which at first displayed shock now was unreadable, in response to her friend, the Chief just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she answered.

"Your meal," said the waiter who returned with everyone's dinner, which Toph couldn't have been more grateful. As the evening progressed, Sokka thought it be best to pick another topic. "So Howi, I'm so glad to have an audience with you. Since Republic City's establishment, my sister and I have been trying to attract more citizens of both watertribes here. Sure there have been more to immigrate here in the past few years, but I feel that a lot of them think Republic City is just for the earth kingdom colonials from the Fire Nation."

Howi nodded. "I agree, but what do you suggest, Councilman?"

Sokka swallowed his steak and took a sip of his tea. "Well, I've been thinking of building a cultural center for both the Northern and Southern Watertribe."

"That's a great idea," said Aiyana.

"It is," Howi agreed, "perhaps I could run your idea by Chief Kohana."

The Councilman nearly choked on his food. "Really? That would be great."

"Tell you what," Howi suggested, "next week Chief Kohana and his wife will be joining the four of us at Firelord Zuko's home on Ember Island for our annual couple's retreat. You and Toph should come along, bring your daughter. We'll discuss your ideas with Chief Kohana then."

"Sounds fantastic, we'd love to," Sokka blurted, "wow, Ember Island in the springtime, Lin will love that, won't she Toph-"

Seeing the glare the Chief of Police sent him cut him off quickly. If looks could kill Sokka would be a dead man right now, to say Toph was furious would be a huge understatement. However, instead of blowing their cover or beating Sokka to a pulp in front of everyone, Toph felt for her napkin, wiped her mouth, then rose to her feet. "Oh darling," she said, holding out her hand, "could you escort me to the bathroom?" She waved her hand in front of her eyes. "I may need some assistance finding it- being blind and all."

The Councilman didn't know how to react to his friend, but took her hand none the less. "Of course." He faced everyone else at the table. "If you'll excuse us." The two kept smiles on their faces as they left the table, although Sokka didn't realize just how angry Toph was until they reached their destination.

"Okay Toph, the bathroom is right here-"

"Shut up and follow me," She cut off, dragging him into the bathroom with her. The Councilman quickly freed himself from the blind woman's grasp.

"Toph, this is the ladies bathroom! You can't drag me in here. What if someone sees?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, we're the only ones in here," she clarified, "I dragged you in here because we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what." Her voice, along with her frightening glare made the hairs on the back of Sokka's neck stand up. He gulped. "Look Toph-"

"No," she interrupted, "you told me we would only be doing this for one night."

"But I-"

"You specifically said one night."

The Councilman let out a long sigh as he ran a hand through his wolf-tail. "I know what I said, but it's not like I could turn down Howi's offer."

"Oh but you can lie to me," Toph said, crossing her arms. "Sokka, I don't care how this makes you look, but I am not going on some couples retreat with you just so you can impress your tribe's Chief."

"But it's only for one week."

"Forget it, Sokka." She shoved him out of her way and headed for the door. "I'm going back out there and I'm telling them the truth."

Sokka immediately ran past her and stood in front of the door. "Toph you can't."

"Watch me." Toph used her bending to move Sokka aside. To stop her, the Councilman grabbed Toph from behind and lifted her off the ground so she couldn't bend.

"Let go of me," she demanded while kicking her legs out to free herself, which proved unsuccessful.

"Not until you agree to go to the couples retreat," Sokka replied, trying desprately to hold on to the petite, yet ridiculously stong woman.

Though she wasn't able to free herself from Sokka's arms, she was able to free her arms, which she used to put the Councilman in a headlock. "Let go I said," Toph ordered.

"You let go," he choked back. The two continued in their tangled mess of a fight, which lasted for at least five more minutes until Suki walked in on them.

"What in the world?" The woman just stared at the two, unsure of what to make of this...altercation. At the sound of her voice Sokka and Toph immediately let go of each other and stood side by side as they lowered their heads in shame, and embarrassment.

"Sorry you had to see that," Sokka apologized.

The two were shocked to hear Suki howl in laughter. "Ha- I guess some things never change, do they? Even now you two still fight like a couple of kids."

Heat rose to both their faces. "Perhaps we should join everyone back at the table," Toph said, with her head turned in the direction of where Sokka stood.

The Councilman nodded and the two returned to the table as if the fight never happened. Sokka was shocked to say the least, but he was also concerned. Though the rest of the evening seemed to go by smoothly, he couldn't get his mind off Toph. When they were in the ladies bathroom she was ready to tell Suki and everyone else the truth, however, once they rejoined everyone at the table she just finished her meal and said nothing. He figured it was probably due to the embarrassment that still lingered from Suki walking in on them, which in a way he was grateful, but whenever he tried to hold her hand or touch her she'd stomp his foot under the table so hard he swore his foot was broken. Now here he was, walking Toph home and she still wouldn't say a word to him. He knew she was still angry by the scowl on her face. Sokka let out a long sigh before speaking. "Toph-"

"If you're smart you won't say one word to me," she cut off.

"I know your still pissed about tonight," he continued, "but if you just hear me out-"

"Seriously Sokka." She put her hand up to silence him. "Just stop talking okay, it's only going to upset me." She kept her voice, along with her temper as calm and steady as she could manage.

"Look Toph, I'm sorry," Sokka said, "I know I told you we'd only be doing this for tonight, but the couples retreat is only going to be for one week." He watched Toph's frown deepen and her hands ball into fists at her sides. "Think of it as a vacation," he sighed, "you and Lin could get some sun, hang out at the beach, spirits know you could use some time off."

As the Councilman continued on his attempt to persuade Toph to go along with him, the Chief of Police was doing all she could to keep from burying Sokka in a rock-a-lanche. He was supposed to be her best friend, how could he be so stupid, so insensitive to her feelings? After thirty years of friendship, how could Sokka be so blind to what this was doing to her? The only thing Toph could do in that moment was roll her eyes at her so called friend's words.

Once they were in front of Toph's house, Sokka gave her a minute to process what he said. "So what do you say? Will you go to Ember Island?"

The Chief of Police lifted her head in the direction of Sokka's voice. "Is that really all you have to say to me, Sokka?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, that's all I could come up with."

She nodded. "I see...well, you want to know what I think?" Pain exploded on Sokka's face as Toph punched him right in his nose.

"Damnit, Toph- Ow!"

He was cut off by Toph bending rocks from the street and throwing them at him. Sokka ducked, dodged, he even skipped to keep from suffering Toph's wrath. Unfortunately the Councilman was getting tired and apparently his friend's rage was the adrenaline that kept her going.

"Truce!" He breathed, "Can we call a truce?"

Toph stopped, with a rock still in her hand. Though she said nothing, Sokka knew she was prepared to listen to whatever he's prepared to say. "Look Toph, I know you're mad at me, but come on, we are behaving like children here."

There was a moment of pause before Toph dropped the rock and nodded slowly. "You're right," she agreed in a low voice. "What's done is done, right?"

This brought a smile to the Councilman's face. "Right. I knew you'd understand." He patted his old friend on the shoulder.

"Oh, I understand all right," she said. As soon as Sokka turned his back on her, Toph jumped him from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, with her legs gripped tightly around his middle. In an instant, she used her right arm to put the Councilman in a chokehold while she used the other to hit him repeatedly on his head. Sokka could only spin in circles in a desperate, and silly attempt to stop his friend's assault, which proved unsuccessful.

"Ow! Toph, that's my head!" He shouted.

"Shut up!" She shouted back, "You lying bastard! I can't believe I'm friends with you!" Toph gave her fists a rest and started strangling the Councilman. He soon lost his footing, which caused him to fall hard on his back in the middle of the street. Now he and Toph were on the ground, wrestling, well, Toph was the one attacking him- he was just trying to get her to stop, which did no good.

"What's with all the racket out there?!" shouted a little old lady who lived next door to the Chief of Police.

"Go back inside ," Toph ordered, with Sokka in a headlock, "I'm teaching this lying jerk a lesson."

The old lady just did as she was told and went inside her home, though she was hardly the last person to witness Toph's violent, yet comical rampage. Eventually the other neighbors looked out their windows to see what they believed to be a lover's quarrel gone bad. However, they couldn't bring themselves to stop the couple, or call the authorities, instead they just watched, in amusement.

Aang and Tenzin were walking Lin home from the Pro-bending Championships when they noticed several people run past them.

"Hey," Aang called, "what's going on?"

"A woman is kicking some guy's ass in the middle of the street," a young man answered.

Seeing them go in the direction of Toph's home, worried, Aang faced the kids. "Stay close to me guys." They nodded and followed the Avatar. As they reached Toph's house, they were surprised to find Toph and Sokka wrestling on the ground, well actually it was more Toph beating up Sokka as the Councilman just squealed in pain like a girl. They weren't the only ones, the neighbors were watching from their window as well as pedestrians walking by who stopped to watch this strangley hilarious altercation.

"Shouldn't you stop them Dad? Dad?" Tenzin looked up to see his own father laughing at the display before them.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better pry them apart," Aang said.

"Wait!", said Lin, holding her hand up to stop the Avatar, "Just wait a few more minutes."

"Why?" Aang asked, curious.

"Whatever happened with her and Uncle Sokka must have really ticked her off," she replied, "but this is the first time she's shown any real emotion since Dad died."

A solemn look appeared on Aang's face as he turned in the direction of his earth-bending teacher. "I see...well, okay then," he said, "we'll wait a few more minutes."

During those last few minutes, the three of them watched as Toph and Sokka fought like children in the street. Inspite of it all they laughed and continued on laughing as the Avatar finally did his duty and pulled the two apart and told everyone else to return back to their homes.

**A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long. For some reason it was hard for me to write this chapter, however, I know in my head how the rest of the story will go so the next chapters won't take so long...hopefully. To all those who like and reviewed my story so far thank you, you give me the motivation I didn't even know I had. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. For Better and Far Worse

**4. For Better and Far Worse**

Tenzin brought a bucket of water over for Aang so he could use it to heal Sokka's wounds. Aang stood over Sokka as he sat in one corner of Toph's living room while Toph stood in another corner. Aang put them in time out, and for good reason, he figured if they were going to act like children then they were going to be punished like children. However, Toph refused to speak and apparently Sokka wasn't willing to talk either. Lin and Tenzin just sat together on Toph's couch watching all three adults, in silence.

"Alright," Aang said finally, "is somebody going to tell me what's going on here?"

The two remained silent.

The Avatar sighed as he bended the water unto his hands and began healing the stubborn Councilman. "Such a shame when Tenzin and Lin are behaving more like adults than you two right now."

"Why don't you ask Sokka?," Toph said, "It's his fault."

Sokka groaned, in pain and annyance. "I told you I was sorry okay, what more do you want?"

The Chief of Police turned around in the direction of his voice. "Like you give a shit what I want."

"Whatever, you still didn't have to beat me up like that," he countered.

"That's enough," Aang said, raising his voice. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but I do know you two are better than this. This isn't your relationship, not speaking, beating the crap out of each other- which I admit was funny, but you guys are best friends and damnit you're going to start acting like it."

Aang, along with Lin and Tenzin watched as the two let his words sink in. Sokka turned to look at the Chief of Police who still wore a scowl on her face. He lowered his head and sighed. "Toph's pissed because Howi invited us to Ember Island for a couples retreat he, his wife, and Suki and Jun were going to next week, and I told them we'd go."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Aang blurted out, while Toph stood shaking her head. Aang pinched the bridge between his eyebrows. "Sokka, what were you thinking?"

"It's not like I could have said no, Aang." The Councilman stood up facing the Avatar. "Howi liked my ideas for building a cultural center for the Southern and Northern Watertribes. He's going to run them with Chief Kohana, someone I have been trying to get an audience with for months."

"Do you hear him?" Toph pointed in Sokka's direction. "He's just trying to impress his superiors, and using me and my daughter to do it. Well count me out."

A frown marred the Councilman's face. "Toph, you know it wasn't like that-"

"Sokka," Aang cut off, "could you leave us alone for a minute? Lin, Tenzin go out and join him in the backyard."

The kids followed Sokka outside, leaving Aang and Toph alone, Lin however took one last look at her mother before closing the door behind her. There was a moment of silence before the Avatar finally took in a deep breath and approached his friend. "Listen Toph, I get it okay. Sokka's my friend and my brother-in-law, but I think we both know at times he can be stupid and immature." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... are you truly upset because all this marriage stuff is reminding you of Satoru?"

Toph sighed. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about that right now."

"Don't take this the wrong way Toph, but I think that subject needs some discussion."

"And What exactly do you want me to say?" She questioned.

"I don't know, but I'd like you to say something," he replied, "your husband has been dead for a year now and you don't even talk about it, and Katara and I are really starting to worry about you. We've been calling you, you know. Why haven't you returned any of our calls?"

"Aang, I've just been really busy with work," she defended. It wasn't a total lie.

"We've been calling you for two days now," he pointed out, "one of those times I even called you at your office, and you had your assistant put me hold every single time. Since when do you ever blow off your friend's phone calls?"

Toph's lips fell into a hard line. What could she say, really? It's not like Aang or Katara could understand the slightest of what she's been going through. How could they? They've got each other, their comfortable life on Air Temple Island, three happy and heathy children, and a family of Air Alcolytes. They're not forced to come home to an empty house every day with a child to raise alone, with nothing left but a memory of what was and what could have been. No, they couldn't possibly understand, and they sure as hell can't understand her, so why even try?

"Aang," she said, finally, "I know you mean well, but I have enough problems in my life right now and the last thing I need is a lecture."

The Avatar sighed. "Fine, but can I at least run something by you?" She nodded. "Okay, then," he continued, "I know Sokka has his own petty reasons for wanting you to go to Ember Island with him, but maybe you should go any way."

"What! Are you kidding me?" She blurted.

"Let me finish," Aang said, "I know the circumstances aren't honest, but I think its just the thing you need right now. You and Lin should get out, away from the city and take your mind off things. Trust me, spending some quality time with your daughter will do you a world of good."

"But what about Sokka and his-"

"Don't worry about him," he cut off, "he's going for business, you go, relax on the beach and get the rest you need...speaking of rest, you look like you didn't sleep much."

She sighed. "I didn't."

"Let me fix you some warm milk, it may help."

"I don't need you to baby-sit me," she hissed in annoyance.

Aang grabbed Toph by her shoulders and forced her to sit down on her couch. "Toph," he sighed, "for the love of all that is sacred, let someone take care of you for once. Don't forget, you're still in time out."

The Chief of Police just groaned to herself as she crossed her arms. "You're such a pain in the ass."

This brought a smile to the Avatar's face. "Yeah, I love you too," he said before kissing her on the forehead, which earned him a direct punch in the stomach.

While preparing Toph's milk, Aang finally gave Sokka and the kids the okay to come back inside. "Alright Sokka," he said, "Toph has agreed to go to Ember Island with you."

Relief washed over the Councilman as he turned his attention to his blind friend, who was now sitting down on the couch. "Thank you Toph, I really appreciate this-"

"Not so fast," the Avatar interrupted, "I'm not finished yet, remember you're still in a time out here."

Sokka quickly fell silent, but that didn't stop him from rolling his eyes at his brother-in-law's treatment. "Fine, continue."

Aang nodded. "First, Toph's not going for you, she's only going to spend quality time with Lin, and second, this is the last time she's doing this, so please Sokka, make sure you really think before you speak." He let his words sink in before returning to the kitchen to get Toph's milk, and once he returned he handed Toph her glass and said "So is everything settled?"

Sokka and Toph nodded.

"Good," he said, "Let's go Tenzin, my avatar duty is done here- Sokka, Toph, you're time out is over- have a good trip." He placed his hands on the Chief of Police's shoulders. "And Toph, when you get back I want to see you rested."

"Just go home already, Twinkle toes, she deadpanned.

Though annoyed by the nickname, Aang just let it slide this time. _At least she's making jokes,_ he thought. Everyone said their goodbyes as the Avatar left, with his son close behind, Toph sent Lin to bed, so now she was alone in her living room with Sokka. For a while they said nothing, the altercation outside pretty much said it all- well in Toph's case. Sokka on the other hand still had so much he wanted to say, but he realized the first thing he needs to do is thank Toph.

"...Toph, thank you for what you're doing. I mean I know you don't approve, but I really appreciate-"

"Sokka," she interrupted, "I really don't want to get into this."

"But I just want to thank you."

"I know, but honestly I could care less." She leaned back on her couch.

The Councilman sighed. "Look Toph, obviously you're still pissed about tonight, but if you want we could talk about it."

"I don't think so."

Sokka didn't know why, but for some reason Toph's icy reply got to him a little. "But... I... w-we can talk about anything," he said softly.

"Not this time."

The Councilman clutched his stomach, he suddenly felt as if he'd been kicked in the stomach. "Toph, I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say," she replied dryly, "just get out."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me, I want you to leave." Her voice was as harsh as her words. "I had a very long day, and frankly Sokka, I can't be around you right now."

Sokka was more than speechless. In thirty years he had never seen Toph this angry with him. It's one thing when she's angry and attacks you but this... this isn't like her at all. "Are... Are you going to call me tomorrow?"

"Good night, Sokka," she said with her back to him. The Councilman finally did as he was told and left. As he closed the door behind him and slowly walked down Toph's front porch, he couldn't help but turn around and stare at the woman's front door. A million things flew through his mind, but one thing was very clear, he was hurt. Hurt by Toph's cold shoulder, and her inability to tell him what's really going on with her. Her harsh words still scorched him deep in his soul, they hurt far worst than any punch or kick she's ever given him.

In the fifteen minutes that gone by Sokka found himself still staring at Toph's front door. Why was he still standing there anyway? He knew the reason, there was a part of him that wanted to march right back in there and shake Toph until she told him what was really going on with her. And the other part wanted to...what exactly? Why was this affecting him so much? Eventually his feet were finally ready to take him away from Toph's house. If he would have stayed any longer the neighbors might assume he's some kind of predator.

As soon as he walked the eight blocks to his apartment, he couldn't get himself to go to sleep right away. Memories of the night kept playing through his head, and no matter what his thoughts kept going back to Toph. Sokka groaned at this. When he and Suki divorced he spent years obsessing about their marriage and what went wrong, just like when Yue became the moon spirit, for months he obsessed about all the things he could have done to protect her. Now here he was harping on his fight with Toph. Apparently he's the kind of guy capable of obsessing about all his relationships with women whether they're lovers or friends.

The Councilman tossed and turned for hours, he forced himself to think about something else. _Think about Ember Island, _a voice in the back of his head said. He smiled. He could already smell the salty sea air, feel the cool spring breeze, taste the fresh seafood, unfortunately, he remembered why he was going to Ember Island in the first place. Then the image of Toph returned to his head, the icy look she gave him when she told him to leave her house still pierced his insides. _Some trip this is going to be, _he thought sadly to himself. Thankfully though, before anymore dreaded thoughts could enter his mind, his heavy eyelids fell and Sokka finally went to sleep.

(***)

The next few days happened so fast they were almost a blur to both Sokka and Toph. With the couples retreat in just three days they had that much time to pack and get ready. Toph was truly amazed, usually her officers act as if they can't go a day without her, but when she told them she was taking the next week off they were so... happy for her. Apparently everyone around her thought she needed a vacation. As for Sokka, the other Council members practically threw him out the building, they figured it was about time the Councilman took some time off since they're always taking time off to be with their families.

Chief Kohana and his wife were already in Ember Island with Firelord Zuko and Mai, and since Suki, Jun, Aiyana and Howi were in the area, they planned on traveling there together. However, after Sokka, Toph, and Lin were invited, they insisted they travel with them as well. At first Toph wasn't sure about bringing her daughter to a couples retreat, but Howi informed her that Chief Kohana and his wife were bringing their twin girls who were the same age as Lin, and Zuko and Mai's daughter Ursa was coming along too.

On the day they left, unfortunately for Toph, they decided to go by ship, and not just any ship, a new one built with a new engine that was suppose to get them to Ember Island even faster. The blind woman spent the next three days in the bathroom mostly, with Lin holding back her hair while she vomited. Though Sokka offered to help, Toph was still barely speaking to him, and that bothered him. It wasn't so much that they were still pretending to be married, but Toph was his best friend, he couldn't stand her being this mad at him, and for no reason. I mean sure, he didn't keep his word at the dinner, he agreed to go on this couples retreat, but that couldn't be why she was so angry with him. Something else was bothering her, and he knew it, and the fact that she wouldn't even tell him just infuriated him the more he thought of it.

On the end of the third day they finally arrived to Ember Island, it was early in the evening and Firelord Zuko was already waiting for them by the docks. Sokka felt nauseous, in the three days of preparing for the trip he forgot to call Zuko and tell him what was going on. How will they tell him? And How will they get him to go along with this? Fortunately, they didn't have to. Lin helped Toph off the ship first since she knew she wanted to get off more than anybody, and once everybody was on shore, Zuko greeted them.

"I'm so glad you're all here," said Zuko, as he held out his hand for the advisor. "Howi, Aiyana, it's always a pleasure." He turned to Suki and Jun and shook their hands. "Suki, Jun, good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Zuko," said Jun.

Zuko's eyes fell on Sokka, Toph, and Lin. Sweat was perfusing down the Councilman's face, unsure how the Firelord would react to they're presence. However, much to they're surprise, Zuko just smiled and pulled the Councilman in a one arm hug.

"Sokka, nice to see you, it's been awhile."

"It has," the Councilman replied, relieved that the Firelord didn't say anything.

"Hey Zuko," Toph greeted, "I'd say it's good to see you but..." She waved her hand in front of her eyes. "We all know why I can't."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I get it, it's good to see you too. And Lin, you're so much bigger than the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, I grew a whole inch since last year, I'm a regular red wood," the girl joked, which earned her a laugh from the Firelord.

"Like mother, like daughter," Zuko laughed, "well, I'm sure you're all tired from the journey, why don't you all go inside and unpack."

Everyone followed the Firelord to his home and the servants showed each couple to their rooms, however on the way to his house, Zuko had discreetly asked Sokka, Toph, and Lin to join him and Mai in his study. Once they were separated from the others, they followed Zuko to his private study, which was conveniently located in the otherside of his house. Mai and Ursa were already waiting for them when they entered, and as soon as they closed the door behind them, before Sokka could say one word, Zuko burst out laughing.

"I'm so glad you find this so funny," Sokka said, sarcastically.

"Let me just say, when Aang called me and said we'd have to pretend you and Toph are married, I thought it was a joke," Zuko confessed.

Toph just rolled her eyes and found herself a seat next to Lin and Ursa.

Sokka sighed. "Well, I appreciate you not saying anything."

"No problem," said Mai, "this is one of those moments where you find out who your real friends are." She turned to the blind woman, wearing a concerned look on her face. "So Toph, tell me, how are you feeling?" She placed her hand on Toph's shoulder.

This is not the conversation Toph wanted to have.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, shrugging her shoulder free from the woman's grasp. "So could one of you show me where my room is? I'm sleepy and I've got a splitting headache."

Zuko and Mai shared a look before responding. "Sure," said Mai, "but dinner will be ready soon."

"I'm not hungry."

They were stunned, never before have they seen Toph like this. Turning down food was one thing, but speaking to them in such an icy tone with her words still cutting through them like a knife.

"O...Okay Toph," Mai said finally, "I'll take you to your room, Lin, I'll take you to your's too. Its right next door to Ursa's."

Once the women were gone Sokka was left alone with Zuko. He knew what he was going to ask, the question was already burning in his eyes.

"Sokka, what's going on with Toph?"

He sighed. "I don't know? She's been like this ever since she agreed to come here. I've never seen her like this before." The Councilman plopped down in one of Zuko's chairs.

Zuko sat down beside him. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yeah, but she bites my head off everytime."

The Firelord let out a long sigh. "That's rough, buddy."

"Tell me about it," Sokka replied in a low voice.

Zuko stared at his friend for a while, he could tell whatever was going on with Toph was really bothering Sokka. It baffled him, he's never seen a man so concerned for a woman who wasn't his lover. _Well they have been close friends for a long time,_ he thought. The Firelord just patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it man, give her a night to cool off. She'll come around."

Sokka nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"Sure, now come on, I'll show you to your room so you can unpack. Dinner will be ready in two hours so you can change if you need to."

After Zuko showed Sokka to his room the Councilman collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. An hour had passed, and in that time, after mentally arguing with himself, he went against Zuko's advice and went to Toph's room to talk. He knew he was asking for it, but after days of obsessing over Toph and her behavior towards him, he just couldn't wait another day. He took one last breath and pushed aside his fears as he opened her door slowly. "Toph?"

She was lying in her bed with her back facing him, the lights were turned off which he knew made no difference in her case. "Toph are you up?"

_If she's asleep I shouldn't wake her,_ a voice in the back of his head said. Unfortunately his hand was already shaking her before his brain could tell him to stop.

"I wasn't sleeping Sokka," Toph said, "and you better have a good reason for coming in here."

Sokka gulped. "I-I wanted to talk."

"Yeah, well I don't feel like it," she hissed.

The Councilman sat next to her on the bed. "Toph, what's going on? You've been like this ever since you agreed to come out here. Whatever's going on I know it's deeper than just my lying. Can we just talk about it?"

"No," she answered harshly.

"And why not?"

Toph turned around to face the direction of Sokka's voice. "Because it's none of your fucking business."

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Sokka questioned, not realizing he was beginning to raise his voice. "Since when do you talk to me like that?"

"Since I realized what a selfish asshole you are," she fired back, now raising her own voice.

"Selfish?"

"That's right, you don't think about anyone but yourself, you call me your best friend, but you haven't once thought about me the whole time you put us into this mess." Toph rose to her feet, too furious to lie down anymore. "And the thing that pisses me off the most is that all this started because you ran into your ex-wife and you didn't want to look like a failure. It's pathetic."

Sokka was too shocked to speak at first. He couldn't believe what Toph just said, that she'd actually believe something like this. He tried to calm himself down but he couldn't, somehow Toph's fury had rubbed off on him, or was it truly his own resentment towards her that was finally boiling to the surface. "Selfish," he scoffed, "and pathetic, is that really what you think of me?"

She crossed her arms. "Well if the shoe fits."

Sokka was beyond hurt, beyond being furious. So many things were swimming inside him, he knew he shouldn't say the first thing that popped in his head, but he was too upset to care or to hold back.

"At least I'm not a lousy mother," he countered, his voice dripping in venom.

Toph's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"You heard what I said," the Councilman rose to his feet, glaring down at the woman. "You say I don't think about you, but when was the last time you thought about your daughter? She needs you, you know, and you think burying yourself at your job, and coming home late every night is going to help her deal with her father's death."

He knew he hit a nerve by the way Toph's mouth hung open. At this point she was now the one too shocked to speak, however, she soon recovered and hardened herself. "Where the hell do you get off telling me how to raise my kid? I've been doing all I can to help Lin deal with her grief."

"Oh please, Toph," he said, "Anytime anyone even mentions Satoru you shut them out. You shut out Aang, Katara, me, you even shut out your own daughter."

"Get out of my room."

"What? Oh, so you can call me pathetic and selfish but I can't say anything to you?-"

Sokka was cut off by Toph slapping him hard across his face. At that moment he could see how his words affected her. "Toph...I..."

"Just get out, Sokka," she said lowering her voice, "you said more than enough."

The Councilman didn't say anything else, there was no use. Instead he walked out of Toph's room and closed the door behind him. Once it was time for dinner he told everyone that Toph wasn't feeling well and she wouldn't be joining them. After their argument, Sokka wasn't feeling all that well either, in the end he decided to go to bed early. Later that night Sokka, once again couldn't go to sleep right away. All he could think about was his fight with Toph, which was offically the biggest fight they've ever had.

He tossed and turned as his harsh words continued to play in his head. Never before had he felt so ashamed of himself. It's not like he meant what he said. She hurt him, so naturally he would say something back that would hurt her too. Still, that didn't stop the guilt from growing inside him. He released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. _I'll just apologize first thing in the morning, _he said to himself as he finally went to sleep, however, he didn't experience any pleasant dreams. All through the night he dreamt about Toph, their fight, and the look on her face when he called her a lousy mother.

**A/N: Yhew! This chapter was a long one! Yes, this ended with another fight between Sokka and Toph, only this time feelings were hurt. But don't worry they'll make up, but not before we finally find out what happened to Satoru! I'm not going to spoil it, but just to take the mystery away- that's what's coming up. The next chapter shouldn't take too long...I hope. To all the reviewers, thank you again, I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
